


Someone Who Makes Her Happy

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Date, I just love this ship, It's pure fluff, Kara is happy, YEP I FINALLY WROTE IT Y'ALL, i am happy, mon el is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara is anxious about her date with Mon-El.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yes, I finally did it! I finally finished the first date fanfiction, and it's 3600 words (WOW!). I didn't mean to make it this long, yet when I started I just couldn't help it. It's pure fluff and happiness, with Kara and Mon-El being cute and anxious about the date and being around each other. It's sort of a sequel to Someone Who Belongs With Her, but you don't have to read that one to understand it, it's only implied anyway. Please tell me what you think about it!
> 
> By the way, I have to tell this, I can't explain how much I appreciate your support to my KaraMel fanfictions. I thought I was the only one shipping the couple (which turned out to be so not true) because of all the hate I saw on Tumblr, which also discouraged me somewhat, yet your comments and likes on my first fic made me want to continue, and here I am done with my fifth KaraMel fanfic! So thank you so so so much for being so supportive. I love all of you so much, and try to respond to all of your comments, but if I forgot one please know that I read them, and it even makes me smile. So thank you, and please never stop being your amazing selves! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Kara’s heart was pounding as she stood in front of her sister’s door, her hand hanging in the air. She wasn’t sure if Alex was asleep—it was midnight after all—and yet she still somehow found herself flying there when she couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was a huge day for her, and that was an understatement. Especially since a voice in her head told her that somehow she would blow it all up and the day would end in disaster.

So that was how she came here, holding her breath, as she decided to use her X-Ray vision to look for her sister. After countless sleepless nights looking for Jeremiah—in which they’d gotten no closer to finding him—Kara didn’t want to wake her up. She deserved sleep.

However, when she looked into the apartment, she saw that Alex was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sighing, Kara knocked on the door before she could give up. Oh, how much she needed her sister’s advice. Somehow, she’d made _her_ relationship work.

Kara was so proud of her. For coming out as gay, for opening up to Maggie, and finally for being open about her choices. She wasn’t afraid to be seen out with her girlfriend anymore. And that was how it should be anyway.

The door opened a couple of seconds later, and Alex’s brows shot up when she saw Kara. She immediately put her wineglass aside as she let Kara in.

“Kara, is everything okay?” she asked, anxiety evident in her voice. She’d turned into the agent mode so quickly, her brows knitted, her back straight, and her eyes focused. She shut the door before Kara spun around.

“No!” she yelled suddenly, not being able to help herself. “Nothing is okay, Alex.” Alex’s eyes widened as she stepped forward, grabbing Kara’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down. What happened?” Kara took a deep breath, biting her lip before she blurted out.

“I’m going on a date with Mon-El.” Alex’s mouth dropped open as she gaped at her little sister, as if she was trying to decide if Kara was being honest or just kidding her.

“You’re going on a date with Mon-El,” she said. Even though she didn’t mean it as a question, Kara nodded. “It’s the same Mon-El I know, right? You know, the Daxamite.” That made Kara roll her eyes.

“Yes, Alex. I don’t really think anyone on earth would have that name.” Taking a deep breath, she shrugged off Alex’s grip and ran her fingers through her hair.

“How did this happen?” Alex asked. Kara pressed her lips together.

“You know, three weeks ago when Mon-El almost…died?” She had to force the words out as she really didn’t like to remember those times. It was horrible. For a moment, she really thought she would lose Mon-El, and even though they didn’t know each other for a long time, she felt like… She felt like Mon-El understood her in a way nobody had, and nobody could. She liked hanging out with him, joking with him, training with him, talking with him… She could let loose with him. She didn’t have to worry about being too strong. She didn’t have to worry about hurting him. She didn’t have to be Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She could be Kara Zor-El, the person she’d been all those years ago that she thought she lost when Krypton was destroyed. That didn’t mean she didn’t like being Kara Danvers or Supergirl, of course. She’d found a new family on earth. Yet somehow, she felt like that little girl back in Krypton with Mon-El. She forgot everything that happened to her, everything that weighed her down. She finally wasn’t alone in bearing those weights.

“Yeah, I remember,” Alex said cautiously, narrowing her eyes. “Wait, something happened between you two, right?”

“We kissed,” Kara said suddenly. Alex’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“Wait, wait, wait, what? You kissed?”

“Well, more like he kissed me, but I kissed him back, so I guess it doesn’t really matter…” Kara fumbled with her words. She shook her head, lifting her hands. “Anyway, those are just…details. What matters is that until last week, I thought he didn’t remember it. And then he accidentally told me I was a good kisser, and then confessed he remembered it, and then this time I was the one kissing him—“

“Kara, God, slow down,” Alex said, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Sit down, come on.” She pulled her sister to the couch, making her sit down and relax before she continued. “So you kissed him?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “And, you know, we went to get ice cream. And I guess we are sort of dating, because he did kiss me a couple of times more, and I kissed him a couple of times more, but…” Alex shook her head.

“I knew something was going on between you two. You seemed awfully close. I just never guessed…” Kara twisted a strand of her hair.

“Do you think I’m making a mistake? I mean, am I going too fast?” Alex snorted almost.

“Well, I wouldn’t have the right to tell you that when I met Maggie almost at the same time you met Mon-El, but…” She took Kara’s hands in hers. “Are you happy with Mon-El?” she asked softly. Kara realized Alex wasn’t pushing her to any direction, she was simply curious. She bit the inside of her cheek.

“I…I am. I guess. I feel free when I’m with him. But I thought I wanted James too, and then it turned out to be wrong. I’m just afraid the same will happen with Mon-El and I’ll lose him too. I mean, if the date goes bad…” A knowing smile appeared on Alex’s face as she looked at her sister. “What?”

“You were never afraid of losing James.” Kara frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, you were sure you’d be happy with him. Your date would be perfect, because you two were perfect together, and you’d be absolutely happy… I don’t know if you ever believed in that, but it seemed forced. Nothing is ever that simple when you like someone. You should be worried if it is.” She took a deep breath. “I saw the way you two look at each other. There’s definitely something there. It’s up to you to find out if it’s more than friendship, but as far as I can see it’s much different than what you had with James. The fact that you’re anxious about the date means that you care. I felt like my first date with Maggie would be a disaster, and yet we’re still together, and about to go on our fourth date.” Kara gulped, staring at her hands. She knew Alex was right. She definitely cared about tomorrow. She wanted it to go well so badly that she was afraid it wouldn’t.

“What if he realizes he doesn’t like me?” she asked, feeling like a vulnerable little child. Alex laughed.

“Trust me, he likes you. Now please don’t cry, Kara.” Kara hadn’t even realized her eyes were filled with tears before Alex pointed it out. She gratefully accepted her sister’s embrace when Alex opened her arms.

“Will you help me plan it?” she asked, leaning on her sister’s shoulder. “I don’t know where I should take him. And I want it to be special.” Alex nodded as she pushed Kara’s hair back.

“Of course. Don’t worry about it. We’ll plan the perfect date for both of you, and at the end he’ll be swept right off his feet.” Kara laughed in the middle of her tears. It sounded like she was drowning, not that it mattered. She took a deep breath.

“I really care about him, Alex.” Alex’s touch was comforting as she stroked Kara’s hair.

“I know, Kara. I know.”

* * *

Kara still hadn’t decided whether she should tie her hair or leave it down when the doorbell rang, distracting her from her job. She’d have normally heard someone coming way before they knocked on the door, but she’d been too distracted the whole morning. She almost burned the pancakes and poured too much maple syrup on them. It even took her two rings of her phone to notice Alex calling, so much so that she was worried.

With the doorbell, her heart leaped from her chest to her throat and her hands dropped to her sides. She definitely would’ve looked pale if she hadn’t put on some powder and blush. Gulping, she quickly rushed to the door to open it.

It was Mon-El. Well, of course she knew it was Mon-El, it wasn’t like she didn’t know he wasn’t coming, yet still…

He looked amazing. It was obvious someone had given him a change of clothes, because he was wearing new looking dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a black dress jacket over it. There was a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Blue hydrangeas, Kara noticed. How the hell did Mon-El know they were her favorite?

“Hey,” Mon-El said with a smile, straightening up his dress shirt. “I hope I’m not too early. I may have underestimated my speed.” Kara snapped out of her stupor as she looked up to his face, and found herself smiling despite her tense nerves. Mon-El looked so sheepish standing at his door, almost as if he had no idea what he was doing—which might be true considering he hadn’t been on earth for long—that she just couldn’t help it. She shook her head.

“No, no. You’re right on time. Um, do you want to come in…I mean, before we go out of course, if you want to sit down and relax as I get my stuff ready…” Kara wanted to smack herself upside down for fumbling. And she was so determined to make the day perfect.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Mon-El said as he stepped in, almost as anxious as her. “By the way, these are for you. Winn told me your favorite flowers were hydrangeas, and their color reminded me of…of your suit so I though… I can change it if you don’t like it.” Kara shook her head as she took the flowers with trembling fingers.

“No, they’re perfect. Thank you.” She was just about to turn around to put the flowers in a vase that Mon-El grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was caught off guard as their chests flushed together, Mon-El looking at her with heat in his eyes. The stutter in her heart turned into pounding as it slammed against her ribs, and her empty hand wrapped around his arm. If it was any normal human, his bone would probably be broken.

“Can I kiss you?” Mon-El asked. Kara’s eyes widened as she couldn’t form words. “I mean, am I allowed to kiss you before our date or should I wait before it ends? Because I want to kiss you right now, but I don’t want to ruin today before it even began.” Kara felt speechless as she stared into Mon-El’s blue eyes. _He really cares_ , she realized suddenly. Not that she believed it was a one-time thing, but still… As Alex said, when you liked someone you worried about silly little things that you were sure wasn’t true.

“Yes, Mon-El, you can kiss me,” she said with a smile. Their lips met in the middle. Her heart rate spiked before she closed her eyes and let herself relax in his kiss, the feeling of his lips, and his arms around her waist. It was a soft kiss, wasn’t demanding at all, and instead of feeling all anxious and tight she felt like…like she was meant to be there. It was ridiculous, yes, but she felt happy.

“Thank you,” Mon-El whispered as he let Kara go. A frown appeared on her face.

“For what?” Mon-El seemed surprised.

“For…letting me kiss you,” he said as Kara searched for a vase. She stopped with one hand on the handle of a cupboard and laughed. “What? People don’t say thanks here when their date allows a kiss?”

“No, Mon-el, they usually don’t.” Two red dots blossomed on Mon-El’s cheeks as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Oh. Good to know.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said, turning to him. “You’re learning. And I am gonna help you today. I have the perfect date planned for us.” She couldn’t hold the reins of her excitement as she grabbed her coat and handbag from the couch before she turned to Mon-El. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall, just watching her.

“You look beautiful, Kara. Did I tell you that?” Kara’s heart skipped a beat with those words as she looked at her floral white dress.

“Well, I try,” she joked as she went up to him. “Now, are you ready?” He didn’t hesitate as he took Kara’s hand, following her outside the house.

* * *

Kara didn’t remember when was the last time she had this much fun, and it all had been thanks to Mon-El. First, they’d gone to the movie theaters—which turned out to be Mon-El’s first time. Kara had picked Moana, the newly released Disney film since she absolutely was a sucker for any kind of Disney property. Besides, it was in 3D, which also gave her a chance to show him what it was.

He liked it. She was actually surprised he was that interested in a Disney movie, but he hadn’t found it silly. So much so that they even decided to do a Disney marathon whenever Kara could get a day off from CatCo.

And then Kara had taken him to her favorite ice cream joint. She was hungry even thought she and Mon-El shared two large popcorns, and anyway, one didn’t need to be hungry to eat ice cream. She couldn’t believe her ears when Mon-El said he never tried ice cream. At first, she thought he was joking. It took her some time to realize he wasn’t.

“Wait, you _are_ serious!” she’d said then. Mon-El had crossed his arms defensively and scowled.

“It’s not like I had much free time on earth, Kara. Besides, nobody really took me out.” Kara’s heart cracked as she remembered ever since Mon-El came to earth, he was either in the DEO, or in a cell, or kidnapped, or dying. She was determined to fix that.

So that was how Mon-El ate three scoops of ice cream, Kara’s favorites: chocolate, cookies&cream, and toffee nut.

After that, they’d walked around a bit until Kara said she’d had a surprise for Mon-El. She ran home, grabbed the bag she’d already prepared with two blankets, a wine bottle, and two wine glasses in it, and flew out of the window. She had to carry Mon-El to the mountain, though, since he didn’t have the ability to fly. Not that she really minded. Mon-El didn’t really agree with her, though.

“You know, you didn’t have to carry me,” he’d said the moment they landed, making Kara roll his eyes.

“Ha ha. Stop whining. I want to show you something.” That was how they ended up walking up the clearing on the mountain slowly. Mon-El had grabbed Kara’s hand and threaded his fingers through hers at some point, and Kara didn’t really have an objection. Nobody could erase the smile off her face.

When they reached the top, and their surroundings were too dark to see clearly for a human, Kara stopped. “Here we are,” she said as she took the blanket from the bag and laid it in front of them.

“What’s here, exactly?” Mon-El asked, stepping forward. A grin was playing on Kara’s lips.

“Well, one perk of being an alien that can fly is that you can go to untouched parts of the world without much trouble. I found this place last year, when I was starting to become Supergirl for the first time, and ever since then I’ve come here when I wanted to be alone. Nobody really knows about it.” She sat on the blanket and patted the space next to him. Mon-El sat next to him, his hand founding hers once again.

“Nobody…except me?” he asked slowly, as if to make sure he understood it right. Kara smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Yep.” And that simple answer was enough to make Mon-El smile. “You can see National City from here with all of its glory. I guess that was what I liked about it. Look.” She pointed at the city, which was glowing with night-lights like a beacon in a vast sea of darkness. The colors blended and swirled together as they were far away, it was impossible to tell one from the other. “The only thing I could really see from here was CatCo. It’s the tallest building in the middle.” Mon-El nodded absentmindedly.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, a little smile on his lips. Kara nodded.

“Yeah. And my next favorite thing are the stars.” She lay back on the blanket, resting her head on her hand and looked at the sky. Mon-El followed her. “It’s almost impossible to see this many stars from National City.” She sighed as she remembered why exactly she liked this place so much in the beginning: the sky looked so magical that she felt like her dreams would come true. “I used to imagine Krypton still being up there, you know? Somehow, the planet never exploded. I was just sent to earth for a vacation or something. And then I would go back to Krypton when I was done, and I’d hug my parents, telling them how much I missed them. And then I’d tell them about everything I’ve experienced on Earth. My adoptive parents, Alex, CatCo, DEO, everything.” She laughed at the absurdity of the idea. “I haven’t thought much about it lately.”

“Do you still miss it? Krypton, I mean,” Mon-El asked. Kara took a deep breath.

“Not as much as I used to. Of course sometimes I still wish I was there, yet…” She stopped, choosing her words carefully before she continued. “Krypton wasn’t what I believed this was. I thought we were the good guys. Yet Kryptonians, my _family_ , was the reason our planet was destroyed. They created the Medusa virus, which is basically deadly for all aliens except Kryptonians, which killed many aliens, and even almost killed _you_. Non and Astra, my aunt and her husband, tried to take over National City last year. That’s not the Krypton I’d want to live in, not now at least. But sometimes I forget all of that, and I miss being that little girl who didn’t have to worry about anything.”

“Who didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders,” Mon-El added softly. Kara smiled when she remembered those exact words from three weeks ago when Mon-El was dying.

“Yeah. That.” They stayed silent for a couple of moments before Mon-El broke it.

“There wasn’t much I liked about Daxam, you know? I never had the life I wanted. I was the prince’s servant, who was the only person who gave a damn about me. When I first came here, even as I sent the distress call I didn’t want to go back. Yet when I found Daxam was destroyed…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Mon-El,” Kara said immediately before he could continue. “You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.”

“I know that, but sometimes I feel guilty for leaving. I wish there was something I could’ve done for my planet. My friends. It feels like I just _left_ them.”

“I understand,” Kara said. “I felt the same way for a long time.” She squeezed Mon-El’s hand to show her support. “It might be selfish, but I’m glad you left and ended up here.”

“Me too,” Mon-El said without hesitation, with a quickness that surprised Kara. “By the way, you don’t have to carry all that weight alone anymore. I’m here for you if you need me. You know, another superalien to fight with you.” Kara turned her face to Mon-El, eyes wide. A grin spread on her face slowly.

“I would like that,” she admitted before looking back at the sky. At that moment, a shooting star passed right above them. “Oh, did you see that star?”

“The one that just passed above us?” Kara nodded.

“Yeah. Humans call it a shooting star. It’s said that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish comes true.” She shrugged. “It’s not even a star actually, more like a meteor.”

“I like it,” Mon-El said. “I want to try.” Kara smiled at Mon-El’s excitement, remembering herself going crazy over every new thing she learnt when she was with the Danvers family.

“Let’s do it together.” She looked at the sky and closed her eyes, quietly mumbling her wish. _I wish that nothing destroys the happiness I have right now_. When she opened her eyes, she found Mon-El looking at her.

“Did you do it?” she asked. He nodded. “And? Did it come true?” He didn’t answer, though. Instead, he leaned down, pressing his lips on Kara’s. Kara gasped at the unexpectedness of the kiss, yet she found herself melting into it as her eyes closed. Her hand found its way up Mon-El’s arm to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was short, yet nothing less of perfect.

“Yes,” Mon-El whispered finally. “It came true.” Kara’s heart stuttered as she blinked away the tears of happiness as Mon-El kissed her once again. Her chest filled with hope as she held onto Mon-El.

_Maybe my wish will come true as well_.

* * *

_She didn’t mean to_   
_fall in love with him_   
_This wasn’t the plan_   
_she told herself_   
_but she couldn’t ignore love_   
_Some piece of her_   
_despite having her heart broken once before_   
_and a thousand promises_   
_that never saw the light of day_   
_decided that this love was worth the risk_   
_because she didn’t know that_   
_love would feel this way_


End file.
